Clearest Indication
by ap gato
Summary: Tai, a modern pirate, travels from town to town in search of women, alcohol and money. One day, he and his friends arrive at a fateful port and meet a certain redhead and her friends. Time passes and views on love and life change. Taiora. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. The Arrival

Gato: Here is yet another Taiora fic from me. It will be a songfic, but the songs are what inspired me, and will only be there for one chapter, possibly two. Also, there are a lot of original characters, and this story will follow their lives as well as Tai and Sora's. I have not decided how to end this story as of yet, but I have three possible endings in mind. Once I get that far, I may make a decision, or I may just put up all three. We'll see. I'd greatly appreciate your support/comments on this story. Thanks.

Irie: She owns the plot and her original characters. Is all. And is the same for all chapters.

…………………………………………………………………

Sora Takenouchi pushed a wayward strand of red hair off her face and ginned at the customer across the bar. He called something to her, but she could barely discern his words over the din of bad music and drunken cries. Sora braced herself against the counter and called to the man, "What was that, sir?"

"I said I'll have a gin and tonic," he replied loudly. Sora nodded to indicate she heard, and quickly busied herself with a glass and a bottle of the specified alcohol. Seconds later, she pushed the drink toward the tall man. He took a sip, grinned in satisfaction and shoved ten dollars in Sora's direction. She efficiently provided him with change and moved on to the next customer.

The man studied the red-headed barmaid over the rim of his glass. She wore her red hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Eyes the colour of the sunset seemed to sparkle when she spoke and drew attention to her soft features. She wore minimal make-up, just a touch of glitter on her eyelids and a pale lipstick. Her clothes accented her body, though not by choice, or so he assumed. She worked quickly and efficiently, always providing drinks and change with a bright smile. He placed her in her very early twenties.

Though he had traveled to many different ports in his life, the man had never seen anyone quite like his barmaid. She seemed more real, more natural than any other woman he encountered in the past. Quickly, he drained his glass and turned in search of his friends. He found them in a booth not far from the bar, chatting with several girls clearly much younger than themselves. The man shook his head and joined his friends in one of their favourite hobbies.

"Ah, here's the man we were telling you about!" Joshua cried, patting his friend on the shoulder as he sat down. The man grinned at the girls who giggled in reply. He knew the error in teasing these poor girls, and yet participated.

Joshua ran a pale hand through his bright blond hair and winked at one of the girls. A faint colour rose in her cheeks and she whispered something to her friends. The man merely laughed. Joshua, the youngest of the group, enjoyed this 'game' more than the others. His grey eyes gleamed when he found a set of girls he thought he could manipulate. His friends found this more amusing than degrading, though on some levels they all realized the cruelty of their actions.

Sean, a handsome Scott, shifted in his seat. He surpassed Joshua in age, but only by several months, and he always felt slightly uncomfortable in these situations. Though Joshua's best friend, Sean disliked the way Joshua played with girl's emotions. Sean steadily drank his beer in an attempt to deflect a blonde girl's attention. Unfortunately for Sean, she noticed his accent.

"So, are you from Ireland?" she demanded, enraptured.

Sean choked on his beer and Joshua laughed loudly. The girl seemed not to notice either of their reactions. Her pale blue eyes remained fixed on Sean's green orbs. He finally turned in her direction, tossing some wavy brown hair from his face. "No," he said slowly. "I'm from Scotland."

"Oh," the girl replied knowledgably. "Is that far from Ireland?"

Sean looked as if he wanted to continue drinking his beer, but etiquette dictated many of his actions. He forced himself to answer. "Not really. I take it you've never been to Europe."

"Well, no." The girl pouted. "But I do own something from almost every European designer! I mean, I have…"

The blonde began to catalogue her entire wardrobe for Sean, who showed as much interest in her clothes as he would in a wad of gum.

Stephen, the oldest of their group, basked in the attention he received from two of the girls. He possessed a glamorous attractiveness, almost like that of a movie star. Girls practically fell over themselves when he looked in their direction. He currently had his arm around a brunette and whispered something in her ear.

The man turned to Joshua. "Aren't you eve going to introduce me to our lovely companions, Josh?"

Joshua started and laughed. "Of course! How could I forget? Now, let's see if I remember all of the names, shall we? Right over here," he said with a motion to the blonde who only wore European labels, "we have Candy. Then, the brunette with Stephen is called Victoria…"

"Tori," the brunette corrected, flipping hair over her shoulders. "I go by Tori."

"Right," Joshua continued. "So that's Tori then. Over here, beside me, (he pointed at another petite blonde) is Kayla. And finally, right across from you, with the auburn hair, we have Alexandria."

"Lexi," the girl said with a coy smile. "I would love it if you would call me Lexi."

The man returned her grin. "Well then, Lexi it is."

"And I don't think I caught your name," Lexi said softly. So softly, that the man had to lean toward her to hear.

"Oh, me? My name is…"

"Can I get you any more drinks?" A soft voice interrupted the man. Sean, glad for a reason to look away from Candy, looked up quickly. The man watched with surprise as Sean did a double take. Sean wasn't the type to care much about appearance. The man turned to look at the girl while Joshua reeled off a list of drinks. He could see what made Sean stare. The girl certainly possessed an exotic look that many would categorize as beauty. Dark brown ringlets cascaded past her shoulders, accented every so often by light brown highlights. A sparkly clasp held some off the curls off her face. Expressive hazel eyes observed the table, and set off her tanned skin. She possessed more shape than any of the girls seated at the table, something which the man found refreshing. Jeans hugged her hips and a long black shirt seemed to add to the darkness of her skin.

"So, just to double check, I have two Polar Bears, one Jolly Rancher, one Strawberry Daiquiri and four beers?" she asked, listing off the words clearly over the din.

"That's everything," Sean said quickly. His vibrant eyes did not leave her face, though the waitress remained oblivious.

"Perfect," she said as she scooped up their empty glasses. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So Sean," Stephen teased, "looks like you found yourself a new girlfriend."

"Oh bugger off," Sean replied. "I just wanted to make sure she got our order right."

Joshua laughed callously. "Right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Hey, if that's who you really want to be, I won't get in the way of that," Sean returned.

"So," Lexi said flirtatiously. "Don't you want to know anything about me?"

The man stared at the petite girl before him and sighed. "Sure. What would you like me to know?"

"Well, I'm originally from Georgia, but I moved to Canada a couple of years ago. You can probably tell that I've still got a bit of an accent. Anyway, we moved because…"

He quickly grew bored of Tori's history and looked around the bar in search of a distraction. Dim lights lit the large room and cast their glow over the twenty-odd booths. A throng of thirsty individuals clamored about the bar, all in different states of intoxication. The man noticed that with the exception of the red-headed barmaid and their waitress, all these girls looked frighteningly similar. Most appeared unhealthily skinny, while others approached that mark. Their hair hung in straight sheets, whether by nature or by hand he couldn't tell, in varying lengths. The majority of the girls had blonde hair, and he suspected that some of the colour came from bottles. The majority wore tight or revealing clothes – often a combination of both – and too much makeup. And yet, at every port of call, he and his friends pursued these girls. The cycle remained constant: arrive at a bar, find girls), talk, flirt, drink and take them back to the hotel.

"Okay," a familiar voice intoned. Sean turned away from Candy in mid-sentence. She pouted angrily in reply. "So, I have four beers that I assume are for the guys, right?"

"You got that right, doll," Stephen said cordially. The waitress, unfazed by his comment, expertly placed the heavy mugs before their respective drinkers.

"And, the Polar Bears went to these two blonde ladies. Miss," she said to Tori, "you had the Jolly Rancher and that leaves you with the Strawberry Daiquiri." She placed the glass in front of Lexi and grinned. "I hope you enjoy. If you need anything, my name is Ale, so just shout and I'll come right over."

"We'll keep that in mind," Joshua said with a suggestive wink. Ale smiled placidly and returned to the bar.

"Did anyone else hear her accent?" Stephen questioned, looking over Tori's head.

"Yeah," Sean said slowly. "It was pretty obvious."

"Yeah, that and her waistline," Josh laughed.

"Shut up," Sean muttered with a malicious glare.

The man shook his head. "Sometimes I worry about you, Joshua."

"What?" Joshua protested. He made a disgusted noise and turned his attention back to Kayla.

Lexi placed her glass forcefully on the table in an attempt to get her companion's attention. The man turned in her direction and she smiled seductively.

"So, I've told you all about me," she said. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

The man nodded indulgently. He took a moment to remember the lies he and his friends decided upon before they entered the bar. "Well, I'm a photographer," he began with a glance at his friends. Stephen scratched his right ear – the sign that the man had used the right lie. "And I'm in town for a convention."

"Really?" Lexi asked, enraptured. "What type of photography do you do? Models or nature?"

The man took a swig of his beer. "A bit of both. I try and focus on nature, because I find that models tend to be too fake – too manufactured."

"I totally agree," Lexi gushed, nodding her bottle blonde head. The man knew he could continue to talk about the convention, but she would never ask for more information. She wanted one thing, and a ticket to a non-existent convention wouldn't satisfy Lexi.

"So, I do a lot of landscapes and seascapes. I'd have to say that the ocean is my favourite thing to photograph. It's always changing, always moving…" he drifted off for a moment. "I actually own a boat."

"Do you?" Lexi's eyes shone. "I love to go sailing."

"Oh, it isn't a sailboat. It's more like a yacht. I suppose you could call it a mini-cruise ship. We're trying to get a lis…"

"Hey, you know what?" Joshua called loudly. The man stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Josh.

"What?" Kayla asked, her lips in a full pout. The man noticed her smudged lipstick and some red glitter on Joshua's lips. He laughed silently.

"We need more drinks," Josh continued hastily.

Stephen pulled his face away from Tori's and surveyed the table. "No we don't."

"Yes we do," Joshua insisted, adjusting the collar of his shirt – the sign for trouble. Josh placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "Why don't you help me?"

The man followed his friend up to the bar. He spotted the red-head and motioned her over while pulling his wallet from his pants.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked kindly.

"Two beers," he called as he placed his wallet on the bar. She nodded and briskly moved away.

"Okay, what's the big problem, Joshua?" the man asked.

"What are our rules?" Joshua returned in form of a reply.

"I don't see what this…"

"What are our _rules_?" Joshua insisted. "We never stay in one place for more than a week. We pass ourselves off as skilled tradesmen. We hit a different bar every night and make sure never to get attached to _any_ of the girls. You made these rules up, remember?"

"Of course I remember." The man sighed, paid for the beer and turned back to his blond friend.

"And, what is the last rule?"

"We never mention the boat. We never mention the one thing that we do legitimately, because it could identify us. The boat is very visible, and will be well-known by the time we leave. We never talk about it because we don't want people to talk or make connections." The man took a long swig of beer.

"Exactly." Joshua knocked back half of his beer. "You need a reminder of the rules, man."

"Right. I didn't know that you started wearing red sparkles, Josh," the man returned coldly and stalked back to the table.

Sean had slowly edged himself away from Candy, and now sat at arms length from the shallow blonde. The man snickered, and sat directly between the two. Sean looked grateful while Candy sulked.

"Where did you go?" Lexi questioned.

"More beer," he replied shortly with a shake of the nearly empty bottle.

"D'you want to maybe get outta here?" Lexi's words slurred together. The man shook his head and finished the bottle.

Joshua arrived at the table, his lips free of the offending glitter. He winked at Kayla and she responded with a leer. Sean noticed and shuddered. Stephen noticed nothing other than Tori's lips.

Josh cleared his throat, but no one turned in his direction. He spoke regardless. "It's getting pretty late. Almost everyone's pretty much gone. Why don't we get these gorgeous ladies out of here?"

Stephen finally looked up. "Sounds like a plan to me." Tori grinned triumphantly.

Sean racked his brain for any excuse to leave Candy at the nearly empty bar. Finally he said, "I'd love to, but I can't. Early morning and all. I think I'm just going to head to sleep." Sean knew that the excuse wouldn't satisfy Candy, but he intended to return to his room alone.

"So, where are you lot staying?" Lexi asked, her intentions clear.

"A hotel a couple blocks east of here," the man answered, unenthusiastically. He couldn't comprehend why he had the urge to follow Sean's suit.

Josh took Kayla's hand and began to walk toward the door. Stephen quickly followed, Tori draped over him, her painted lips glued to his ear.

Sean kissed Candy's hand and offered to walk her home.

"Forget it," she stuttered angrily. She stormed away from the booth and latched herself onto a guy several feet away. Sean shrugged heavily and trudged from the bar with one last glance at Ale. The dark waitress was too preoccupied with clients to notice.

The man finally locked eyes with Lexi. She smiled seductively, her last attempt to get what she wanted. After a silent debate, the man gave into carnal instincts. "Let's head out, shall we?"

"Of course," Lexi replied happily.

The pair left the bar along with the remaining guests. Behind him, he could hear Candy's syrupy voice as she flattered her newest catch.

"You aren't worried about your friend?" the man asked.

"You mean Candy?" Lexi queried. "No. She's a pretty big slut, and she knows how to handle herself in these situations. To be totally honest, I'm surprised that your Scottish friend turned her down. Not many guys would do that."

"I suppose," he replied, putting his hand to his wallet. He felt the pocket empty and paused, checking all his other pockets. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Lexi demanded, unhappy about the pause.

"I think I left my wallet at the bar. I'll be right back." He dashed toward the alcoholic establishment and found it empty with the exception of two barmaids. Ale wiped down tables and the red-head cleared shot glasses from the bar.

The man approached the bar and Sora looked up. She grinned and said, "Can I help you, sir?"

"This might be entirely futile," he began. "But I think I left my wallet here. Did you happen to find one? It's black leather, Italian, with a…"

"Is your name Taichi Kamiya?" the red-head asked.

"I…yes it is," he said, startled. "How did you know?"

Sora placed the wallet on the bar and pushed it in Tai's direction. "It's the only wallet we found tonight, and I checked the ID. I'm glad you came back for it, otherwise Ale and I were going to see how much we could get for it on the black market."

Tai smiled, amused by the humour and reality of the two young women. Ale approached and dropped her cloth a barstool.

"I still say we could have gotten over a six hundred just for the wallet alone," Ale joked.

Taichi remembered the way Sean looked at this particular girl and asked, "Ale. That's not an English name, is it?"

Ale grinned. "Well spotted. It's a Spanish name. I'm from Mexico."

Sora laughed and leaned over the bar. "That's right. She's our lovely import. She came with the Corona."

"Funny," Ale replied dryly. "And I suppose you came with the sake?"

"I did indeed."

Tai suddenly remembered Lexi, waiting outside for his return. "I should probably get going. Thanks for finding my wallet…"

"Sora," the redhead said happily. "And it was no problem. Thanks for your business."

"We hope to see you again soon," Ale added.

Tai left and quickly found an impatient Lexi by the front door.

"What took so long?" she demanded.

"They couldn't find it," he lied, his mind still with a certain red-head.

"Well, why don't we head to bed?" Lexi suggested.

"Yeah, come on."

And, as he had done with countless other women in countless other cities, Tai led Lexi to his hotel room, locked the door and let his animal instinct take control.

…………………………………………………………

Gato: There is chapter one. This will be a songs will come in much later, and will be – or so I hope – very appropriate and helpful.

Irie: Didn't you say you were sticking to an order of when to update your stories.

Gato: Yeah, well. That plan kind of died. Oh, for anyone who reads The Reprocitions of Pain…that story is on hiatus. I will be working on this, Mysterious Tempest and Cooking for Idiots as of now.

Irie: Now, time for YOU to review! Do it. Doooo it. DO IT!


	2. Scottish Invasion

Gato: Here we go once again. Irie, if you please.

Irie: I have to do this again? Gawd. She owns only the plot and the original characters. Bwaha.

………………………………………………………………

Sunlight spilled in through the bay window of a tidy hotel suite. It cast a glow over scattered articles of clothing and finally warmed the torso of a sleeping Tai. The young man rolled over and reached for a certain auburn haired girl, but his hand found merely air. This startled Tai from sleep and he slowly raised himself on his elbows in an effort to locate Lexi. Her clothes remained littered across the floor, and Tai assumed she wouldn't leave the room in the nude, though he made no conclusions. After all, she came across as a very confident and aggressive girl both in the bar and after. He felt she had the capacity to wander the hotel without clothes if it benefited her in some way.

Tai rolled out of the large bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He searched for an appropriate shirt when he heard a door open. A familiar voice intoned, "Hey there, tiger."

Tai turned quickly and saw Lexi, wrapped in a fluffy towel, her skin still wet from the shower. More annoyed than pleased by her presence, Tai merely nodded and turned back to his wardrobe.

"So," she continued, unperturbed, "I was thinking we could get some breakfast."

Tai found a shirt and hastily buttoned it over his chest. "Actually, I think I have to…"

A loud knock interrupted Tai's excuse. Lexi walked confidently across the room and pulled the door open. Joshua stood on the threshold dressed in rumpled jeans and a t-shirt. Kayla maintained a firm grip on his arm and a placid smile.

"Tai, are you up for…you're not Tai." Josh laughed.

"How very clever," Lexi sneered.

"Are we interrupting something?" Josh asked while Kayla giggled noisily.

"Hardly," Tai called as he walked to the doorway. "You wanted something, Joshua?"

"Do you two want breakfast? Kayla and I are starving."

Tai began to excuse himself, but Lexi quickly interjected. "We'd love breakfast. I'm famished and I know Tai wants some."

Kayla cocked an eyebrow. "He wants some?"

"Breakfast," Lexi replied suggestively. "He wants some breakfast."

"Did you wake up Sean?" Tai cut in before the conversation escalated.

"What?" Josh asked from within a daydream. "Oh, yeah, we were going to his room next."

"Is he alright?" Tai questioned, ignoring the way Lexi pulled on his shirt.

"I'm not sure," Josh replied, a genuine look of worry on his face. "Something's been bothering him lately, but I have no idea what."

"You're his best friend," Tai reminded. "Maybe you should actually take the time to talk to him and figure it out."

Joshua nodded slowly, upset at his reprimand from their unofficial leader. Tai relaxed and clapped Josh on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man. I'm sure it's nothing."

The blond smiled readily and agreed with Tai's comment. "Well, if I go and wake him up, will you get Stephen?"

"For sure. Meet back in front of my door in ten."

Joshua led Kayla down the hall and Tai finally turned to face Lexi. Her eyes shone as a signal she wanted something.

"Why don't you help me with me clothes, tiger?" she crooned.

"I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes," he returned and left the room quickly. Tai cursed himself as he walked toward Stephen's lodging. _Whatever Sean has must be catching,_ he thought. _I've never left a girl in my room like that. What the hell?_

Tai knocked loudly on the door and waited for a response. It took several minutes for the door to open; Stephen lean against the door jamb in boxers, his hair tousled.

"Breakfast?" Tai queried.

"Uh," Stephen cast a glance over his shoulder. "Sure. Just give us a few minutes."

"You've got ten," Tai called as Stephen shut the door. The handsome brunet wandered the hall idly in an attempt to avoid his room and the minx therein. After several minutes, Tai found himself by Sean's door.

Joshua's back blocked the view into Sean's room. Tai grinned at Kayla's absence from Josh's arm. He heard Sean's accented voice rise in stubborn objections.

"Look Josh, I don't see the point of me coming to breakfast. You lot are going to be sitting there, undressing each other with your eyes while I gag on my toast."

"To be fair," Tai intervened, "I'm certainly _not_ going to undress Josh with my eyes. You know I only do that for you."

Sean laughed dryly. "Funny, Tai."

"I try."

"Come on Sean, stop being bitchy," Joshua joked.

Sean gaped. "Did you honestly just say that?"

"While on that topic," Tai said, "where's Kayla?"

"Hey!" Josh cried. "She's not a…okay well maybe she is. She got bored and wandered off to see Lexi."

"Now that one's a…"

"Just come to breakfast," Joshua interrupted.

"Fine," Sean conceded. "Why are we friends again?"

"Cause I'm your wingman. I attract the hot girls and give you second choice."

"Whatever," Sean replied with a laugh. He closed his door and the trio walked back to Tai's room.

"So, you didn't enjoy your time with Lexi?" Josh queried.

Tai exhaled loudly. "She was great, but I think I might be catching whatever made Sean's brain melt."

"My brain has _not_ melted," Sea said indignantly.

"I don't know man," Joshua replied. "What else would make you turn down Candy? She was a pretty hot piece of…"

"As if we all showed up at the same time!" Kayla's cry interrupted Joshua's lewd comment. The thin girl pulled Josh into a kiss. Sean appealed to the ceiling while Stephen and Tori amused themselves in a similar fashion. Tai forced himself to look at Lexi and gaped. She wore the miniskirt from the previous night, paired with one of his shirts, open low enough to reveal a lacy pink bra.

"Thanks for letting me borrow a shirt, tiger," she purred with a vampire-like smile.

"Oh, yeah," Tai replied. Dark blue eye shadow and excessive mascara smothered her eyes. Tai shuddered when she gripped his hand.

Sean coughed loudly, and the two preoccupied couples separated slowly.

"Breakfast?" Tai questioned once again.

"Yeah," Josh replied distractedly while Kayla smirked victoriously. Sean glared at the petite blonde and turned in the direction of breakfast. The group arrived at the extravagant dining room and waited for a server.

A thin, French man approached the group and queried, "Table for eight, then?"

"Seven," Sean muttered. "Table for seven."

The man glanced at the group once more and nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. My mistake. This way, if you please." The French gentleman grabbed the required amount of menus and sauntered in the direction of a t able. Once he seated the group and ensured everyone had a menu, he fluttered back to his post. Sean instantly snatched a menu and focused intently on the descriptions and prices of high-quality options. As the Scottish man predicted, Stephen and Tori concentrated on mentally stripping each other.

Josh attempted to start a conversation. "So, we have to work later don't we?"

"Yes," Sean replied quickly. "We should probably leave soo…"

"But it's a Saturday," Kayla said with a small pout.

"A lot of places are open on Saturday," Tai said, picking up his menu.

"Like your convention?" Lexi questioned, almost dangerously. Tai started and almost dropped his menu. The trio of boys turned their attention to Tai's conversation. Sean listened from behind his menu. Josh kept his eyes on Kayla, but ignored her words. Stephen shifted his eyes slightly in Tai's direction.

"Yes," Tai said coolly. "Like my convention."

"What time does it start?" she pressed.

"Late enough," Tai replied suggestively. Lexi grinned triumphantly. Each male at the table relaxed to different degrees. As if to seal the hinted promise, Lexi promptly pulled Tai into a passionate embrace.

Sean, finally frustrated with his friends' behaviour, dropped his menu and left without excuse.

"Sean," Joshua began, then sighed and slumped into his seat. Kayla slipped an arm across his shoulders and he felt a strange flutter in his stomach. He connected the feeling to hunger.

…

Sean swiftly left the hotel and inhale deeply once he stepped into the warm sunlight. He couldn't explain his actions, as he didn't understand them. Lately, he began to feel annoyance rather than pleasure when it came to their 'games'. _I hate taking a different girl home every night._ The thought frightened him – wasn't he living any guy's fantasy?

…

Ale quickly shoved her groceries into several plastic bags. She cursed herself for the procrastination which now required her to be at a job interview in less than half an hour. A job interview on the other side of town. Something she realized while the cashier lazily swiped her debit card and depleted Ale's bank account even further. She stuffed two bags on milk into a final bag, grabbed her slew of groceries and walked briskly into the sunshine.

'_Okay,'_ she told herself, _'just get home, drop of the groceries and get the bus. If you're late, you can blame the public transit.'_

A block from her apartment, Ale's cellphone buzzed in her purse. She shifted the weight of her bags and managed to fish the small device from it's compartment.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ale Sanchez?"

"Yes, this is she." The authoritative voice buzzed in Ale's ear and forced her to pause.

"Wonderful," the voice continued. "This is Claire Franklin from the Blue Stone Grill. I was just calling to inform you that the position you requested has already been filled. I'm very sorry."

Ale scoffed internally. She doubt the haughty Claire Franklin felt remorseful. Since she entered her third year of university, Ale had applied to twenty different restaurants. She met rejection at each venture. She possessed cooking experience from a prestigious cooking school in Mexico and bartending abilities. These qualities however seemed overshadowed by something, possibly racism.

"If I may," Ale ventured, "I haven't even been in for an interview yet. I would be willing to do busing or waitressing…"

"The correct term is _waiting_," Claire said primly. "And I'm sorry, but all of our positions are full. Though I must say that your resume was certainly impressive – I'm sure you'll find work."

"Yes, thank-you," Ale replied dejectedly.

"Have a wonderful day," the sadistic woman said through training as opposed to courtesy.

"Thank-you. Same to you," Ale returned and shoved the phone into her pocket.

"Shit," she muttered. Without a second job, she would never be able to afford a new apartment.

Ale began to walk forward and shifted her bags once again, only to have the sac with the milk tear. The heavy bags collided with the pavement; one burst and a thin trail of the liquid made its way down the sidewalk.

"Shit," the Mexican girl repeated, followed by several Spanish curses.

She moved forward to pick up the fallen bags, but paused at a vaguely familiar voice. "Do you need some help, lass?"

Ale swept some curls off her face and turned in the direction of the voice. A young man with red-blond hair and emerald eyes approached slowly. His Scottish accent awoke a memory within Ale.

"Oh, no, thank-you. I'm fine," Ale said quietly. She stooped once again and several oranges fell from a bag. "Mierda."

"Here," Sean implored, picking up the fallen fruit and milk. "Let me help you."

"Thank-you," Ale conceded. Sean took two of the bags from Ale's arms and grinned.

"So, where are we taking these, lass?"

"Just to my apartment." Ale returned the smile. "It's only a couple of blocks more. But, I can carry all of the bags…"

"Nonsense," Sean interrupted jovially. "I insist."

"Thank-you," Ale repeated, startled by this unusual chivalrous behaviour. She led the Scottish man toward her apartment in silence. She always kept a guard up when around others, a habit brought on from a pained past. Finally, she forced out a sentence, "I'm Ale, by the way."

"I know," Sean said. "You we're our waitress at the bar last night. It's called the Cheshire Cat, right?"

Ale smiled ruefully at the ridiculous name. "That's the one. Oh, I remember you now! I was trying to figure out why you seemed so familiar. I guess the accent sets you apart from most of the other patrons."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sean laughed. "You've got a bit of an accent yourself."

"It's a Spanish one, or, to be specific, a Mexican one."

"Really? When did you come to Canada?" Sean queried. He didn't understand why everything the Hispanic said enthralled him.

"Oh, about four years ago," Ale replied vaguely. She paused before a small apartment building. "Well, this is where I live. Thanks for your help."

"I'll bring them up," Sean offered. He noticed the flicker of doubt in her hazel eyes. "Don't worry, I'll just put them on your counter and leave."

"I'm not sure," Ale hesitated.

Sean smiled compassionately and raised his right hand. "I swear that I am not a crazy stalked who helps girls with groceries as a ruse. I promise that this is not so strange pick-up. Finally, I promise that if I try anything, you can attack me in any way you see fit."

Ale laughed; her large eyes sparkled with joy. "Alright, Mr. Sean, I believe you. Follow me."

The pair walked up two flights of stairs and paused in front of door 214. Ale placed the remaining bags on the floor and fished her keychain out of her purse. The multitude of keys and accessories jangled as Ale shoved the correct key into the lock.

Sean laughed silently. "Are you sure your keychain is beg enough?"

Ale stuck her tongue out playfully. "Actually, I think I could fit more on here. Everything on here serves a purpose."

Sean squinted at the cluttered chain. "Even the pig?"

"It used to oink whenever I took the keychain out of my bag. Then the batteries started dying and for a week, it sounded like a pig drowning in mud."

Sean laughed loudly as Ale opened the door. She scooped up her bags once again and entered her small apartment. Once Sean crossed the threshold, Ale flinched at the cramped appearance of her home.

"I'm sorry that it is kind of," Ale searched for the right word, "busy."

"It's cozy," Sean replied sincerely. He spotted the kitchen and placed the bags on the azure counter. "You speak English very well."

Ale followed Sean's suit.

"Thank-you. There are times when I don't know the right word to use. My father," she paused briefly, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "My father was Canadian, so I've been speaking both languages since I was very small. But, for some years before I left Mexico, I spoke only Spanish, so I think I've forgotten some of my English."

Ale quickly turned her attention to the groceries. She pulled food out of bags and moved about the kitchen, putting items in their respective places. _'Why did I bring that up? I don't talk to anyone about that stuff. Especially a boy that I just met!'_

Sean replayed her words in his mind and picked out several points where she faltered. She was hiding something behind her mask of joy.

"Have you had lunch?" Ale asked suddenly, a surprise to herself and Sean.

Sean stared for a moment and nearly accepted the hinted invitation, but decided to wait. "I did, thanks. I actually have to run. My friend is having an art show and I have to help him out."

"That sounds interesting." Ale finished with the groceries. "Where is the show?"

Sean feigned thought then laughed. "Yeah, I should probably call him about that."

Ale grinned. "Well Sean, it was wonderful to see you again, and thank-you for all your help.

"You're welcome." Sean had a brief internal conversation and added, "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Ale started. "I don't even know you."

"That's what dinner will be fore. What are you doing tonight?"

"Working," she replied. "At the Cheshire Cat."

"What about tomorrow? It's Sunday; a bar can't be open on Sunday."

Ale laughed. "Yes, it can, but tomorrow is my day off."

"So, is that a yes?" Sean felt an uncharacteristic flutter of nerves.

The Hispanic girl chewed her bottom lip for a moment. Finally, she replied, "Yes. I'll give you my phone number, so I guess you can call me tomorrow."

Sean found the doubt in her voice endearing. He took the scrap of paper with her contact information and placed it in his wallet.

"So, I'll give you a call tomorrow then," Sean confirmed.

"Yes," Ale said slowly. "See you tomorrow."

The dark girl walked her mysterious guest to the door. "Well, thanks for all your help, Sean. And, have fun at your friend's art show."

"What?" Sean asked, momentarily thrown. "Oh, yeah. It should be interesting. Good-bye, lass."

"See you later, Sean."

Ale closed the door, and leaned against the cool wood. Sean stood a moment on the other side of the object, and finally made his way toward the stairs. Both felt elation and nerves about the upcoming date. And both suspected the other of a secret, though how dark the secrets were, they could not decipher.

………………………………………………………

Gato: And, that is Chapter Two. Next time there will be more Taiora, I promise. But, as I said last time, this is as much about the other characters as it is about Tai and Sora. I think that Joshua is based loosely on Matt, so if there are any Matt fans out there, Josh should give you your fix.

Also, I'm sorry if my writing from the male point of view is not as accurate as it could be. I'm a girl, and I have a lot of trouble getting the male point of view right.

Irie: Time for the lovely, fantastical, time honoured Reviewer Response!

Gato: Thank you Irie. Do the world a favour and never becoming an announcer.

TO Musashibf: Thanks!

TO INUSYAHSREDSTAR: You're Mexican? That's awesome! I have some really good friends who live in Mexico. You're right, the story takes place in Canada…yay Canada! Don't worry, you'll be able to go on your trip soon enough, haha. Thanks so much for the review!

TO Chiban-chan: I'm sorry you feel that way, but I said this was Tairoa in the summary, so why would you read it if you don't like Taiora?

TO white artemis: Awwww, you're so sweet! Thank-you! There may be other Digimon characters, for example, I'm considering brining Mimi in, or at least someone based on Mimi. And, as I said, Joshua is based on Matt.

TO dbzgtfan: Thanks very much. Here's the update!

TO JyouraKoumi: …wow, thanks.

TO Steve-Racer: I haven't seen you in a while! Thanks for the review. Ale's name is pronounced A-lay. Hope that helps.

TO LastRedSeaKin: Haha, thanks for reviewing my story! You're so sweet. I'm really glad you're liking it. Sadly, Lexi will be around, but only for a chapter or two more. Don't worry; she'll get what's coming to her, haha. Thanks again!

Gato: And, I think that is all. Yes? Yes.


	3. TravelWare

Gato: Sorry this took a while, but it is pretty long, so hopefully, that makes up for it.

* * *

For the second time in one day, Tai rolled out of his hotel room bed and pulled on a pair of pants. Lexi propped herself up and stared at Tai's back.

"That was incredible," she purred. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

Tai kept his back to Lexi and pulled on a clean, black shirt.

"Come on tiger…"

"No," he interrupted firmly. "I think its time for you to leave, Lexi."

"You _can't_ be serious," Lexi said with a laugh.

Tai turned to face the girl, his face stony. "Its over, Lexi. We're not moving past this stage and honestly, I'm tired of this."

Lexi laughed scornfully. "We've only been at it for a day!"

"Exactly, so imagine how bored I would be of you if it lasted longer."

Lexi's cheeks flushed with anger.

"Fine. Whatever. Your loss, Tai," she spat. The blonde pulled on her clothes, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room. Tai sighed with relief – no more Lexi. He ran a hand through his wild hair in a vain attempt to tame the chestnut mess.

After several minutes – long enough for Lexi to vacate the hotel – Tai ventured into the hallway. He wandered in the direction of Josh's bedroom, but encountered a joyous Scotsman by the ice machine.

"Hey, Tai."

"You seem in a much better moon," said gentleman observed. "Did you find a bar or something?"

"Not all of us are raging alcoholics, Tai," Sean responded jovially.

"I resent that inference. But, while we're on the topic, I need a drink."

Sean shook his head. "No time, alkie. We have a convention to hit up."

"Don't sound so excited," Tai replied. "People might think you don't like your job."

"I don't," Sean stated bluntly. "I'm tired of being a conman. Why don't we just buckle down and start up the cruise legitimately?"

"Not enough money," Tai replied gloomily.

"That's probably because we waste most of it on booze."

"You say waste, I say money well spent."

"You would." Sean laughed. "Are we meeting in Josh's room?"

Tai nodded and the pair continued down the hallway. The brunet mulled over his friend's opinions. Sean possessed the most honesty and morality of the group, and Tai wondered why the Scot stayed.

'_Maybe it's because he's friends with Josh'_, Tai thought. He knocked loudly on Josh's door and the pair entered in accordance with the blond's summons. Kayla leant toward a large mirror, a mascara wand in her left hand. Josh watched her deft movements, enraptured by the practiced art of make-up.

"Hey man," Sean greeted.

Josh started and turned his attention to the men in the doorway.

"What's up guys?" he queried.

"We have to get to work soon," Tai reminded carefully.

"Don't worry boys," Kayla crooned as she tossed a tube of lipstick into her purse. "I'm on my way out."

The thin girl placed a kiss on Josh's lips. "Thanks for last night. Good-bye Josh."

Josh remained on the bed and watched Kayla leave. Once the door shut, he exhaled loudly and collapsed onto the duvet.

"We've got to get working, Josh," Tai prompted.

"We can't do anything without Stephen," Josh replied from within his daydreams.

Sean rolled his eyes and pulled several graphs, floor plans and charts from Josh's underwear drawer. "Why do you keep all the plans in with your skivvies?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Josh said.

"As is the case with most bad ideas," Tai murmured. "Where is Stephen?"

"Right here," Stephen called as he opened the day. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really," came Joshua's reply. "Now, let's do this thing."

"Here are the plans," Sean muttered, tossing them onto the bed.

"Brilliant. Now, our cover is the standard – salesmen with another useless Tupperware product to sell," Joshua began. "There will be over two hundred sales people at this convention, and _all_ are selling. Stephen will be our main promoter and salesman. I'll be his assistant, and be keeping an eye on security's location through a tap on the cameras. Sean and Tai, you two are entrepreneurs looking for something new to get involved with. You will be our main thieves – one of you distracts and the other steals what they can. Make sure you don't steal too much at once, or it will be noticeable. I think that's it. Any question?"

"Nice plan, Josh," Tai commented. "I think you've earned the right to plan more cons in the future."

"Sweet," Josh replied with a smirk. "It took long enough."

"Welcome to the big leagues, Joshua," Sean joked.

"What's our Tupperware pitch?" Stephen asked. "And where is it?"

Josh sauntered over to the closet and pulled out several bags of Tupperware and something resembling a toaster over.

"We're promoting Tupperware that can go in the oven," Josh said proudly. "We'll put the item in this over and rave about how it doesn't melt."

"How doest hat work?" Sean wondered aloud.

"I rigged some sensors and stuff into the oven. Once you put any weight on the bottom, the heat valves shut off. We can leave it in there as long as we want and nothing will happen to it."

"That's awesome, man," Stephen commented.

"Sean, you're on disguises for this, right?" Tai asked.

"Yes. We'll have to be very careful, because there will be a lot of people milling around. The last thing we need is for some bugger to identify us.

"Stephen, your hair is going black and you're getting a pair of ice blue contact lenses. That should make you look paler, especially with a grey suit. Joshua, you're getting some dark blond hair extensions, an earring and tattoos along the knuckles. Tai – your hair is the most prominent thing about you. You're going to flatten it and wear and auburn wig. Your suit has extra padding in the shoulders to change people's perception of your size."

The assembled men digested the information.

"I have to _dye_ my hair?" Stephen demanded.

"With temporary stuff," Sean defended his idea. "It is that bad – I could have made you all girls."

"I know I could pull it off, but I'm not so sure about the others," Josh joked.

"That isn't something to be proud off," Stephen retaliated.

"Shut up."

"What's your disguise, Sean?" Tai queried.

"You'll see. I have all the supplies in my room. Let's go." The followed Sean and each received a duffle bag with the necessary components. Each boy returned to his room and wearily changed his appearance.

Stephen rubbed black mousse into his hair and while the colour set, he placed blue contacts into his eyes. The handsome twenty four year old washed the excess mousse from his hair and gelled it into small curls. An expensive grey suit finished the transformation.

Joshua ensured the extensions clung tightly to his natural hair and pulled the new tresses into a ponytail. The young man shoved and earring into a neglected piercing; he tried to ignore the stand of pain as sharp metal sliced though flesh. Finally, Joshua turned his attention to the tattoos. With precisions, Joshua imprinted the Japanese symbols onto his knuckles. To finish the ensemble, Josh changed into a snug, black suit. The twenty-two year old smirk at his reflection.

Tai forcefully shoved his hair into a skin coloured bathing cap. Despite his effort, tufts of wild brown hair escaped and surrounded the cap. With an annoyed snort, Tai tried again with the same result.

"Fine, hair," he muttered. "We'll do this the hard way."

The tall brunet doused his hair with tap water. The long locks hung heavily past his eyes and dripped onto the floor. Tai managed to forced the saturated tresses under the tight cap. He pulled the short, auburn wig over his new bald spot.

"I win." Tai snickered at his reflection and added an auburn goatee around his mouth. Once satisfied with the facial hair, he changed into a navy blue business suit.

"Done and done." Tai grabbed his supplies and walked briskly to Sean's room. A portly man with graying black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Holy crap, Sean. That is great."

"Its Dr. Earnshaw," Sean replied, his accent masked perfectly. "And I'm pretty damn impressed that you managed to get all your hair under that wig."

"It wasn't easy, and I never plan to do it again. Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, come in, Mr. Neverson," Sean said.

"Neverson?" Tai questioned. "It works."

Tai sauntered into the room – he felt Mr. Neverson would saunter – and gaped at the transformations achieved by his fellow conmen. Stephen embodied a Hollywood actor, arrogance and all. Josh leaned against a wall, his tough attitude practically tangible.

"See, I told you the disguises wouldn't be that bad," Sean stated.

"As long as the dye comes out, everything will be fine," Stephen muttered. "Time to move, boys."

…

Forty minutes later, the boys emerged from their generic, silver station wagon as Dr. Jay Earnshaw, Derek Neverson, Jaques Barette – the salesman, and Seth Melgar.

Joshua turned to face the group. "Alright, just to re-cap: Earnshaw and Neverson are wandering and Barette is with me."

The trio nodded in understanding.

"I have two thirty," Josh continued. "The convention ends at six, and we're out of here at five fifty. If we need to pull out for any reason, the phrase is, 'I have family in Paris.' Keep your ear pieces on at all times. Everyone understand?"

Once again, they bowed their heads. Without another utterance, they split into pairs, ensured their ear pieces remained hidden from public eye, and entered the convention. Joshua and Stephen entered the main room and quickly assembled their booth. The fabricated company name, _TravelWare_ hung several feet above Stephen's head. He efficiently arranged the Tupperware, brochures and stove on his display table. A money box joined his gun under the table. Security merely nodded in his general direction on their rounds. Joshua positioned himself beside the table with easy access to his own hidden weapon. He held a clipboard under the pretences of taking a survey of customer satisfaction. Hidden under the meaningless papers, a flat screen displayed the location of every security guard in the building.

Tai and Sean mingled with other entrepreneurs. Sean adjusted his tie as he spoke – a forced nervous habit of Dr. Earnshaw. He discussed his disillusionment in the recent hair dye products. Tai turned his attention to a middle aged woman who spoke with a heavy French accent. In her broken English she bored him with the details of her new lipstick which changed colour in the sunlight. She searched for a company that would promote her aesthetic product properly. Tai nodded politely and murmured understandingly in the correct places. Eventually, the French woman became bored with Derek Neverson and wandered off in search of a new victim. Several business people began to make their way into the exhibition hall. Tai caught Sean's eye and nodded. Sean carefully excused himself and struck up a conversation about the state of business with Tai. The pair wandered into the exhibition centre, walked directly past their colleagues and began to search for their first victim.

Tai spotted a young and somewhat naïve gentleman behind a hair replacement booth. The kid made a typical mistake: he left his cash box on the table. Tai nudged Sean gently and nodded in the general direction of the hair replacement salesman. Sean exhaled slowly and returned the nod.

"I'll distract him, you get the cash. It'll just be change cash now, so be careful," Sean cautioned.

Tai grinned. "I'm always careful."

Sean ambled over to the young man. "Hair replacement, eh?"

The youth appeared surprised for a moment then nodded feverishly. "Yes sir. It's called Planter's Project."

Tai edged his way between the Planter's booth and the wall. He appeared to inspect a brochure while he actually judged the distance between his hand and the box.

Sean held back a snicker. "Planter's Project? You do realize that the name sounds like something for warts, don't you?"

The salesman appeared taken aback. "I…well, I always did tell them that, but I'm still young and just a salesman so…"

"I like your spirit, kid. Do you know who I am?"

Eager to please, the young man searched his mind rapidly, but found nothing.

"My name is Dr. Earnshaw," Sean said, his tone saturated with importance. "And I'm looking for a few new products to invest in. I'd be more than happy to speak to your supervisors about a promotion for you _if_ you can convince me to invest."

The man licked his lips nervously and turned his full attention to Sean, leaving his back to Tai. Tai took his chance. With the pretence of reaching for another flyer, he pulled the money box under his ample coat. He tried the lock and found it open. Carefully, the brunet extracted roughly two hundred dollars in an assortment of bills. He placed several counterfeits under the remaining bills for security. The box slid back into its previous spot before the salesman finished his speech about Planter's Project.

"…and so, Dr. Earnshaw, I feel that it would be in your best interest to invest with us as opposed to, say, MirakleGro."

Sean nodded slowly. "Well, Andre, I'm very impressed with your sales pitch. I'm going to walk around for a little bit and check out everything else. But, don't worry – I think you've convinced me." He turned to leave the called over his shoulder, "A word of advice, Andre. Keep your money box under the table – it's safer."

Andre flushed and quickly shoved the box under the long, white table cloth. Sean shuffled off and found Tai three exhibits away.

"Two hundred," Tai said with a grin. "And I've got our next victim. Some company called MirakleGro. They've got an old man as their sales rep, and their pretty isolated. It should be pretty easy to get your hands on the cash."

Sean laughed. "You picked MirakleGro? That's Planter's competitor. Very nice."

Meanwhile, Stephen's charm attracted a crowd of women interested in Tupperware that didn't melt.

"Allow me to demonstrate, ladies," he said coyly. Several girls giggled, enraptured by Stephen's wolfish smile. The confident salesman placed a large container in the oven and shut the door. Joshua turned his attention to the young woman at the back of the crowd.

"Do ya mind if I ask ya some questions, ma'am?" Josh asked through a Brooklyn accent.

The woman looked startled and turned toward Josh. The disguised blond inhaled sharply as he recognized Kayla. He masked the surprise with the first question on his list.

"What do you think of our new product?"

Kayla smirked. "I'd like to know how you stop it from melting. Last time I checked, plastic melts."

Joshua fought the urge to return the familiar smirk. "Unfortunately, we can't reveal that information to the general public. Would you be interested in buying some?"

Her smirk gained a suggestive nature. "In buying some? It depends how good the offer is."

Josh barely managed to keep his face expressionless. Kayla left with a wink and a toss of her long hair. Josh quickly flipped to the screen and found the locations of his comrades and of the security. Everything looked normal. Josh ran his finger along the back of his earpiece to activate the microphone. He turned away from the crowd and shuffled his papers.

"Kayla is here and I have a strange suspicion that she knows something," Joshua muttered. Stephen nodded in response.

Sean's voice crackled for a moment, then said quickly, "Are you sure she knows? If she does we need to pull out soon. The last thing we need is…"

"An identification, I know," Josh interrupted.

"You mentioned this, didn't you?" Tai muttered stonily.

"Uh, I may have mentioned we were going…somewhere."

"You gave out a location?" Stephen hissed.

"It was an…"

"We have to pull out," Tai's voice implored.

"We can't without drawing suspicion." Sean's reasonable voice came through the earpiece. "We'll just have to avoid her for the next couple hours."

"Wait," Josh implored. "There's a presentation in forty five minutes. We'll pull out then. Meet in the car."

No one responded, but Stephen gave a sullen nod while he finalized a sale. Josh set about to avoid the disaster he caused. Sean and Tai shrugged at each other, shut off their microphones and continued their thievery. Each gentleman had over six hundred dollars in his pocket.

…

Half an hour later, Joshua's phone rang loudly. Stephen frowned lightly, and quickly glanced at this "assistant". The blond whipped the sleek object out of his blazer pocket. "Melgar. Oh, hello, sir. What can I do for ya? …Right. Just one second, sir."

Joshua walked up to Stephen and handed him the phone with a mutter of, "The boss."

"Hello, sir. Very well sir. …Oh yes, I see. Are you sure sir? We're doing very…yes, sir. We'll be back as soon as we can." Stephen flipped the phone shut and turned to the congregated crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have some unfortunate news. Our boss just called and needs us back in the office right away. I will take two more orders and then we'll have to close up shop. Thanks for being a great crowd."

…

After a quarter of an hour, just as the presentation began, the _TravelWare_ booth stood barren and a generic, black vehicle pulled out of the parking lot. Sean drove lazily around several blocks to ensure no one followed the car. Tai and Stephen counted money.

"Well, Sean and I each got one grand."

"And we have twenty four hundred from sales," Stephen called over the radio. "I still can't believe you told that slut where we were going to be!"

"Shove it Stephen. She isn't a slut," Josh muttered icily.

"Oh, please!"

"Stuff it, all of you," Sean muttered. "He messed up and he fixed it. We've all made mistakes – just let it go."

Silence hung tensely in the car until Tai muttered, "I need a drink."

"Yeah you do," Stephen replied. "We'll go as soon as this black crap is out of my hair."

…

Tai exhaled gratefully as he released his hair from the shower cap. It immediately returned to the usual position. He attempted to run his hand through the bushy mass, but it became snared in knots.

"Great," Tai muttered. "Looks like its time for a wash." He stripped off his clothes, placed the money in his safety deposit box and stepped into the shower.

…

Sean turned on the hot water in the shower. He stared guiltily at the ill-gained money. "Damn it."

The Scot stepped under the scalding water in an attempt to wash off the dirt he felt in his soul.

…

A knock sounded at Josh's door. Still in disguise, the blond muttered something into the phone and pulled the door open.

"I'm going to kill Sean. It took six bouts of shampoo to get that stuff out of my hair and…why aren't you changed?" Stephen interrupted himself.

Joshua shrugged. "I don't know if I'm gonna come out right away – I'm pretty beat. I think I'll grab a quick nap first. What bar are you going to?"

"Purgatory," Stephen responded. "The one we found two nights ago."

Josh nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll meet you lot there."

He quickly shut the door and returned to the phone. "Why don't you come over here, babe?"

…

The trip sauntered into Purgatory and wondered if the truly had entered Hell.

"I'll get a table," Sean called over the din.

"I'll get you a beer," Stephen replied.

"And I'm getting some shots," Tai announced. Sean laughed and wandered through the drunken masses in search of a vacant table. Several girls followed him with their eyes. Sean compared the morbid red and black of purgatory with the neutral Cheshire Cat. He slid onto a stiff, leather couch. Several moments later, Tai joined him with three shots. He shoved on in Sean's direction.

"A First Degree Burn?" Sean queried.

"Second. Bottoms up."

The pair cheered and tossed the alcohol down their throats. Tai winced and grinned at the familiar burn in this throat. Stephen dropped down across from Sean, two girls already in tow.

Sean cocked an eyebrow. "Two at once?"

"Shut up and drink your beer," Stephen replied quickly shoved a bottle in Sean's direction.

Tai laughed loudly as a tall, willowy girl with lime green hair slid in next to Sean. The brunet sauntered to the bar and ordered three more shots. A tanned, petite figure with scarlet hair and matching contact lenses push the drinks in Tai's direction. With a start, Tai recalled another barmaid with natural red locks.

"You need something else, babe?" the girl called.

"What? Not, I'm good with these."

"Then you're gonna have to move on. Sorry babe."

Tai did a quick shot and carried his two remaining drinks to the table. Stephen continued to chat with the two girls who Tai recognized as twins. Sean nursed a beer.

"What happened to your limsicle?" Tai joked.

"Slag," Sean replied bluntly. He took a swig of beer.

Stephen lifted his beer. "Speaking of slags, where's Josh?"

"Right here," a familiar voice called. Stephen spat out a mouthful of beer and stared at Josh and the auburn haired girl on his arm. Her trademark smirk slid across her lips.

"Hello, Kayla," Sean said nonchalantly, the first to recover from shock. "Nice to see you, lass."

"Same to you, Sean." Her lilting voice held laughter.

Tai scratched his ear; Joshua noticed. The chestnut haired man smiled at Kayla. "You take my seat, Kayla. I'll go get another chair."

"And I'll grab you a drink," Josh insisted. "Any requests?"

"Not beer," Kayla replied swiftly. She began a loud conversation with Sean as the two boys walked off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tai demanded sharply.

"Nothing." Josh shrugged.

"Bringing her here _again_ is not 'nothing' Josh!" Tai leaned against the bar and glared at this friend.

"What's the big deal, Tai?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a reminder of the rules," Tai spat in way or response.

"Need something?" the demon barmaid called across the bar.

"As many shots as this will buy," Tai shouted over his shoulder and shoved a fifty in the girl's direction. "I don't care what they are. Surprise me." He turned in time to see surprise flicker in the girl's scarlet eyes.

"You really are an alcoholic," Josh muttered.

"Not all of them are for me. And don't change the subject. Don't you realize how much trouble this could cause? Shit."

"You yell at me for bringing Kayla to Purgatory…"

"She belongs in Purgatory."

Josh glared and continued, "And yet Sean gets away with not even picking up any girls and being a dick a breakfast."

Tai laughed, despite efforts to remain expressionless. "Are the two of you feuding siblings or something? Why the hell would I get on his case about not picking up girls? You know what Sean's like."

"Drinks up," 'Scarlet' called. Tai tossed tip in the girl's direction and pulled twelve shots to the edge of the bar.

"She recognized us at the convention, Josh. She's smarter than you think, and she's dangerous."

"She isn't dangerous. She's perfect."

"One night, Josh! You've spent one night with her! How can you claim to know anything about her?" Tai demanded forcefully.

"Because," the blond began, "I actually care about her." Joshua did a pair of shots, grabbed two more and stalked back to the table.

Tai stared for a moment and tossed some tequila into his mouth. Sean appeared at his side and muttered, "If I have to watch Josh suck Kayla's face off and Stephen mentally undress twins for two more second, I'm going to kill myself."

"Have some shots," Tai implored. "They're quite helpful."

Sean shrugged and the pair split the seven remaining shots. Once Sean slammed the last shot glass onto the bar, he ventured to speak again. "Why don't you and I head over to the Cheshire Cat?"

"The what?" Tai looked up from the bar, confused.

"The bar we were at last night. As great as Purgatory is, I'm not such a fan of spending eternity here. Besides, you could take that red-head home."

Tai laughed at the thought of Sora. Surprised her recalled her name, he swiftly nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Sean."

The pair silently left Purgatory and began their walk through the bowels of the city toward the Cheshire Cat.

"Wait, it's called the Cheshire Cat?" Tai asked with a snicker. "How did you remember that?"

"Ale told me."

"Ale the waitress from last night? When did you talk to her?"

"This morning," Sean began carefully. He knew Tai possessed the tendency to become slightly enraged if someone broke the rules. Especially after a few drinks. "I ran into her on the street and helped her with her groceries. We went back to her apartment and I asked her out with me tomorrow. That's all."

Tai remained silent for several moments. Finally, he murmured, "Maybe we need to update the rules."

"I think Stephen might take issue with that."

"Yeah, well, Stephen has always played by his own rules. I don't think it would really affect his plans."

"Probably not. Here's the Cheshire," Sean said and entered the simple bar.

A multitude of people milled around the bar and called their drink orders at an efficient barmaid. Lights pulsed in a distant corner where many drunken figures grinded to the generic music from the speakers. Tai slid into a booth and Sean followed.

"Well hello there, Mr. Kamiya. I see you enjoyed your time at the Cheshire Cat last night," a kind voice intoned.

Tai looked up to see Sora, dressed in a plain black skirt and black blouse, her hair loose about her face.

"Hello, Sora," Tai greeted. "Nice to see you again. This is my friend, Sean."

"Sean, eh?" Her smile gained another quality. "Only the two of you tonight?"

"Yes," Sean said. "The other two buggers are in Purgatory."

Sora laughed, a sound that Tai began to adore. "What can I get for you gents?"

"A beer," Tai said.

"A Gin and Tonic please, lass," Sean ordered.

"Alright, I'll just have Ale grab these for me and I'll be right back."

"So, you gonna take her home?" Sean demanded bluntly.

Tai leaned back in his seat and considered. "No," he said slowly. "I think I'm going to take a page from you're book. I'm going to ask her out."

Sean looked impressed. "Would you look at that? Tai's growing up."

"Oh shut it."

"Here you go boys," Sora announced as she returned. "One beer and one Gin and Tonic. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually," Tai said quickly. A strange spur of nerves jumped through his body as Sora turned in his direction. "Would you like to go out tomorrow night, Sora?"

Surprise registered in her vibrant eyes for a moment, then a wide grin spread across her face. "I'd love to, but I can't tomorrow. Is Monday good for you?"

Tai nodded. "Monday is perfect. What's your phone number, Sora? I'll give you a call tomorrow or Monday."

Sora listed off the digits and walked back toward the bar.

"Well done, man," Seam said.

"Why thank you. It's been a long time since I've had to do this."

"I'm sure it…"

"Well hello there, Sean. You seem to be becoming one of our regulars. You as well, Tai." An accented voice followed by a kind laugh interrupted Sean.

"Hello, Ale," Sean said happily. "I was going to come up to the bar and see you once I finished my drink."

"How sweet. I don't know if you would have gotten through the crowds though. We're pretty full tonight."

"More so than Purgatory," Tai added.

"You were at Purgatory?" Ale asked. "You liked it?"

"Not really," Sean replied honestly. "It really was hell."

Ale laughed softly. "I've heard that from several people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get back to the bar before Sora is attacked by thirsty, drunken patrons. I'll see you tomorrow, Sean."

The Scottish man watched her walk away, and Tai happily caught sight of a flash of red hair. Without a word, the pair drained their drinks in a long swig and happily left the Cheshire Cat.

……………………………………………………….

Gato: Okay, I had to say this here cause I was tempted to do it in the story. After I wrote about Stephen's disguise, I couldn't stop think about him as Orlando Bloom. I think I have a problem. Moving on…

Irie: Yes, moving on indeed. Because I think you're crazier than me at this point.

Gato: Am not. I don't even think that's possible.

Irie: Maybe you're right. Time for REVIEWER RESPONSE! REVIEWER RESPONSE!

Gato: And this is why you will always be the crazy one.

TO Steve-Racer: Thank-you. Sucks that your computer has giving you problems. I like Sean too. There won't be high sea adventures…or not too many. But there will be con-men adventures.

TO nickygirl: Thank ya! Here's the update.

TO JyouraKoumi: Thanks.

TO INUSYASHAREDSTAR: You're Mexican? That's awesome! It's also very cool that you know someone with the last name 'Corona'. I love that last name. I'm in Ontario, but my parents are from South America and the Caribbean. Woohoo. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Thanks so much for the review!

TO white artemis: Thanks! Glad you're liking it. The reason I'm using other names is because I wanted to make original characters and not just stick with the usual cast. Josh just ended up being similar to Matt in some ways, it wasn't planned.

TO gila: Okay, this review originally caught me when I was in a less than stellar mood, so I had a very scathing planned. Luckily, I don't stay angry long and I'm pretty apathetic. There will be Taiora, but as I said in the author's notes (not sure if you read them) it will not solely be Taiora. If you are interested in purely Taiora stories, I have many, MANY other ones that you can read. You are entitled to your own opinion, and than you for taking the time to review.

TO Marie Darkholm: Huzzah, I receive claps. Yeah, I was trying to make it different from my usual fics, and that's why I used different characters. I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks loads for the review!

TO digimon-Taiora: Thanks for reviewing both my chapters. You seem to be a candidate for the Most Faithful reviewer Award, haha. Glad you like it! Thanks again.

Gato: I think that is all for now, ladies and gents. Thanks for your time. See you next update.

Irie: You know what to do…REVIEW!


	4. Unwanted Memories

Gato: More and more. Huzzah.

Irie: Ahem. Can I see some oomph in that 'huzzah'?

Gato: …No?

Irie: Oh. Well then. She owns the plot and her characters.

………………………………………………

Ale rooted through her closet, mutters of frustration smothered by the radio. She pulled the umpteenth outfit from her wardrobe and glared at the mirror. _I don't have anything to wear._

This though startled the Hispanic; she never put emphasis on looks – hers or those of others. Finally, she gave in to her weaker side and picked up the telephone.

"Hello, Sora speaking."

"I don't own any clothes."

Sora laughed. "Wow, this doesn't sound like the Ale I know."

"I don't understand it." Ale paused. "Maybe I'm sick."

"You're not sick. Do you want me to come over and help you?" Sora queried.

"Can you bring a new wardrobe?"

"I'll be there in ten."

…

Sora stared at the clothes splayed across Ale's bed. She laughed softly. "I thought you didn't own any clothes."

"It usually doesn't bother me," Ale replied from the closet. "Not having clothes, I mean."

"Where are you going for dinner?"

"I don't know yet. He hasn't called. Maybe he…"

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted Ale. She ignored Sora's snicker and pulled the phone from under some shirts on the night stand.

"Allo?"

"Hey Ale, its Sean," the accented voice called from the receiver. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. And you?" Ale twisted the phone cord and glared at Sora who continued to laugh silently.

"Great. So, I'm hoping you're still up for dinner."

"Oh, you know, I have some other engagements, but I think I can fit you in," she joked.

Sean laughed softly. "How does eight o'clock at Lee's sound?"

Ale paused in surprise. "That sounds great."

"Okay." Sean sounded almost relieved. "I'll pick you up at half seven."

"Brilliant," Ale replied. "I'll see you then."

"Yes. Have a wonderful afternoon, Ale."

Ale replaced the phone and exhaled slowly.

"So, where are you going?" Sora prompted.

"Lee's," Ale said softly.

"Seriously?" Sora asked, surprised. "Lee's for a first date. I mean, it's not Susur, but seriously. Lee's? I want a guy like yours."

Ale began to pull clothes from her bed once again. "Tai isn't good enough for you? He is handsome."

"I don't know – about the being good enough. He really is cute." Sora fiddled with Ale's comforter. "I haven't gone out with him yet."

"Well, I think he likes you," Ale assured.

"Here's hoping. Now, let's think about your outfit. Lee's is smart casual so, since it's summer, I'm thinking a skirt and a top."

"Okay…"

"Here!" Sora cried, pulling a loose knee length orange skirt from the midst of some jeans. She shoved through several shirts and located a white tank top. "Wear this with those white sandals, and use that purse."

Ale ran her eye over the articles and grinned. "What would I do if you weren't here, Sora?"

The red-head laughed. "Probably end up in a track suit. Besides, I learned everything I know about fashion from you. And, just so you know, you're going to have to do this for me tomorrow."

"I still can't believe I'm going to Lee's."

"Hey, at least it isn't North 44. That's when you would have to start worrying."

"About what?" Ale asked.

"About the second date. I mean, Paris is the only thing that can top North 44."

"I'd take Paris."

Sora mused silently for a while. "Maybe. Let's have lunch, then you can get ready."

Ale's eyes sparkled. "I'm cooking."

"Obviously. Considering I burn water."

…

Sean hung up the phone and turned his attention to his laptop. The website for Lee's displayed several different menu choices and displayed pictures of the area. An exposed brick wall held some small decorative pieces and surrounded modern tables. A knock on the door startled Sean from his thoughts.

"Hey, man," Joshua greeted.

"You're alone," Sean noted.

"Yeah, Kayla had to work."

Sean started. "She works? Where?"

"I dunno, I didn't ask. What are you up to?"

A strange feeling of worry fluttered in Sean's stomach. Something about Joshua's relationship with Kayla was a bit too similar to the games the four men played. He decided to ignore the feeling for the moment and motioned to the screen.

"I was just checking out the menu for the restaurant I'm taking Ale to tonight," Sean said.

"Ale?" Joshua questioned. "Who's Ale?"

"Long curly hair, hazel eyes," Sean offered. Joshua maintained a confused expression. Sean sighed and added, "The waitress at the bar where you met Kayla."

"Oh," Joshua cried. "Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

"You're right, how stupid of me. I should have known to either mention girls or booze if I wanted you to understand."

"Hilarious," Josh returned dryly. "I didn't know you were going on a date with a girl. It's good to hear, cause quite frankly I was starting to worry about you, man."

Sean merely glared.

"No, seriously." Joshua ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, does Tai know about this? I mean, isn't it against the rules?"

"So is what you're doing with Kayla," Sean responded.

Josh narrowed his eyes. "Why is everyone on my case about Kayla? You're all just jealous."

"Jealous?" Sean scoffed. "Jealous of what? That you're having another meaningless fling with yet another meaningless girl? Big surprise, Josh. They day I'm jealous of that is the day I grow tentacles and move to Iceland."

Joshua slumped onto Sean's bed and observed his best friend. "You've changed," he said slowly. "The idea of actually going on a date with a girl used to terrify you."

"That was ages ago, Josh. I've grown up." Sean finalized his reservation over the internet and closed the laptop. "It wouldn't hurt you to try and act mature."

"I have changed," Josh said, almost like a defensive child. "I really like Kayla."

Sean nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

"You reacted differently than Tai," Josh observed. "You actually believe me."

"Of course I actually believe you," Sean nearly shouted. "I've known you for longer."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Are you sure you like this girl? I mean _really_ like her?" Sean interrupted firmly.

"Yes," Josh responded immediately.

"I don't trust her, Josh. And I'm not saying this because what you're doing is against the rules or whatever. I'm saying this because it's true. I don't trust her."

"Well that's just…" Josh paused and considered Sean's words for a moment. Alone, this comment from his best friend would have an effect. Coupled with Tai's remark from last night, it forced Joshua to think. Finally, he quietly asked, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Sean admitted. "She just seems a lot smarter than she wants us to know. Girls like her are dangerous."

"You're wrong," Josh heard himself declare. "You're all wrong. I know Kalya, and I know that she's a good person."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Sean shouted, his Scottish temper flaring. "How can you know her? You've been with her for two days, Joshua. All you can know about her is that her name is Kayla and that she's good in…"

"Shut up!" Joshua bellowed. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I've found a girl who actually likes me? Not everyone is going to make the same mistake you did, Sean. Not everyone is that stupid!"

Sean's face remained impassive; his shoulders slumped slightly, but he kept a steady gaze on the blond man seated on the bed. To a stranger, Sean appeared unperturbed. Joshua, however, knew this lack of emotion to mean pain and anger.

"Hey, Sean, I…"

"No," Sean interrupted darkly. "You're right. Not everyone is as stupid as me. I just thought you had grown up enough not to throw that in my face anymore."

Joshua searched for a way to apologize to his Scottish friend, but his mind jumped quickly from one possibility to the next. Tai and Steven chose this moment to enter loudly.

"Good afternoon one and all," Tai called jovially.

"God, I love twins," Steven said, a suggestive smirk in place.

They both paused and stared at the two boys, immobile by the computer. Tai recognized Sean's pained expression and Steven noted Joshua's hesitation.

"Guys?" Steven ventured.

"Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" Sean asked with strained etiquette – another sign of his anger.

"What's going on?" Tai demanded bluntly.

"I…said something stupid," Joshua said lamely.

"That's nothing new," Steven noted.

"Yes. Well, it seems Joshua enjoys throwing certain unfavorable events in people's faces."

The two newcomers froze, their eyes fixed on Joshua. Said boy quickly dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

"You didn't?" Steven demanded.

"I didn't mean to! I was angry and it just…slipped out."

"That's ridiculous," Tai reprimanded angrily. "You've screwed up tons of times, but we don't repeatedly remind you, do we? I mean, this thing you're doing with that slut is going to end up as a mistake, and we won't rub your face in it. What the hell is your problem?"

Joshua refused to meet Tai's gaze. He didn't even dare to defend Kayla. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it," Sean muttered. "It doesn't matter." The lie was evident to everyone in the room, and though he tried to block the memories, they flooded back.

…

_When the boys first decided to enter the con man business as a way to raise enough money to start the cruise, they didn't have any of their current rules regarding girls. They all assumed that the others would make good decisions. Unfortunately, they hadn't foreseen Angelica Heart – a cold, ruthless girl whose actions contradicter her name. Her father owned a series of hotels in British Colombia, and she had wealth to match. Sean met Angelica their first night in Vancouver, and charmed her clothes of within an hour. _

_It only took that one night, and Sean couldn't get enough of the spoilt princess. He took her to dinner, plays, bars – everything. He spent all the money he conned on this girl; the other guys told him she wasn't worth anything. They warned him to be careful. Sean took no notice of these warnings – he quickly fell in love with Angelica Heart. Eventually, all the boys agreed that Angelica seemed perfect. _

_The boys remained in Vancouver for nearly a year, not only because of Sean's beloved brat, but also due to the huge amounts of money they conned. Nine months after their arrival in Vancouver, Sean proposed. Angelica accepted immediately, and while the news surprised his friends, they remained supportive. None could guess at the trails which would follow Sean's innocent declaration of love. The Scot approached Mr. Heart about his wish to marry Angelica, and the business tycoon welcomed Sean into the family. He treated Sean like his own son. Angelica watched this exchange with a happy grin – the perfect picture of a perfect bride to be. Mr. Heart offered one of his hotels as the site of the weeding and reception. Sean eagerly agreed, happy to avoid the stress of a search. No one questioned the kindness Mr. Heart radiated. They assumed he truly wanted this marriage to happen. Angelica spent every possible moment with either her father or Sean. Sometimes, she would disappear for hours, and upon her return, declare that she had gone shopping. Nothing suspicious about a fiancée on a shopping trip._

_The day of the wedding arrived, and Joshua – Sean's best man – took the job of calming Sean's expected nerves. The job proved very simple, as Sean continually declared his joy and love for his 'perfect Angel'. Tai and Stephen played the role of the two other groomsmen and toasted repeatedly to the future couple's health and happiness. _

_Sean took his place at the front of the church, his best friends in tow. His green eyes sparkled as he scanned the tiny gathering. He and Angelica agreed to have a small wedding, and apart from the three con men, Sean invited no one. Only Angelica's immediate family sat in the decorated chairs. They smiled at Sean with forced joy._

_The wedding song began, but instead of a beautiful bride, the Secret Service appeared from every possible direction. Josh, Tai and Stephen scattered in three separate directions. Sean remained frozen, stunned, his eyes fixed on the back of the church, where his beloved stood in jeans and a T-shirt, a cruel smile on her face. Sean's gaze remained on Angelica's horrid grin as the agents handcuffed and dragged him off. _

_Despite endless hours of questions and attempts to convict he boys for something big, the largest crime the agents could prove was theft of three packs of gum. Still, they had to appear in court. As they waited for their day, a cold cell their new bedroom, they learned the truth about Angelica Heart. She and her father suspected the boys of theft and con, but couldn't prove anything. Angelica decided to get close to the group to see if she could find anything, and so she chose Sean. She fooled him into thinking she loved him; she fooled everyone. She gathered enough circumstantial evidence for a prosecution, or so she thought. She used the wedding as a trap, for she knew all four boys would attend. Luckily for the boys, the evidence did not hold up in court – they had covered their tracks perfectly and could not be connected with any of the con schemes. Mr. Heart and Angelica fought desperately for the persecution of Sean and the boys, but in the end, lost. The boys got off with community service for the theft of the gum. _

_Throughout this entire ordeal, Sean hardly spoke, unless to defend himself from a charge. Even then, his voice sounded hollow and pained. Every time he looked at Angelica's impassive face, he flinched. It took Sean several months to recover from the shock of Angelica's betrayal. At first he turned to the bottle, and then to random women, then back to the bottle. Finally, he managed to get his life back under control. When the boys thought back on that time, it changed Sean – hopefully for the better. _

…

"I was an idiot," Sean murmured.

"You were in love," Stephen said in an unusually kind voice.

"Same thing." Sean looked at Joshua with stern eyes. "You be careful. Don't fall in love too quickly."

"I know what I'm doing," Joshua insisted weakly. "I do."

Tai attempted to lighten the mood. "Alright, that's enough of this. Sean has a date to get ready for."

Sean nodded. "That's right. An actual date; it's been a while since I did that."

…

At half past seven, Ale stood in her kitchen, her nails tapping a steady rhythm on the counter. She adjusted the skirt one final time and forced herself to breather regularly. The young woman couldn't understand the nerves which caused her heart to pound loudly and incessantly.

'Calm down', she chanted mentally. 'Remember to breathe. Respira.'

The buzzer rang loudly and Ale jumped back from the counter. Taking a deep breath, she strode across to the door and pulled it open. Sean stood on the threshold, clad in brown pants and a black leather jacket over a green shirt. The shirt brought out the emerald colour of his eyes and gel held his brown locks off his face. Ale felt a smile start on her face as she took in the handsome man at the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Sean said.

"Fashionable late," Ale attempted, though the expression sounded wrong. "Don't worry about it. It's great to see you."

"Wonderful to see you too, Ale." Sean smiled and produced a small bouquet of lilies. "These are for you."

Ale gasped. "I love lilies. How did you know?"

Sean mentally exhaled in relief. "I just took a guess. You look beautiful."

Ale flushed and Sean looked at her once more. Her hair tumbled in its natural curls down to her shoulders and onto the straps of her white tank top. The shirt cut relatively high in the front and low in the back – it flaunted her curves. The flowing, orange skirt went nicely with her skin tone and drew attention to her legs.

"Are you ready? Your chariot awaits downstairs."

Ale laughed. "A chariot? Well, I'm impressed. Let me just put these flowers in a vase and then we'll go."

…

Tai sat in his room and stared at the piece of paper with Sora's phone number. His hand rested about the phone as he thought his plan through. In truth, fear broke through his usually calm exterior. Had the other boys been in the room, they would have killed themselves laughing. He, however, felt justification for the fear. Since Tai entered the business he hadn't actually courted a girl. Especially a girl he like – a girl with whom he could see a relationship. Before hesitation could form again, Tai picked up the phone and dialed, hoping Sora had yet to leave for work.

The red-head pulled a hair elastic out of her mouth and quickly wrapped it around her thick, straight locks. She dove across her bed and nearly knocked the phone over in an attempt to answer.

"Hello?"

"His, is Sora there please?" a familiar voice asked from the receiver.

"Speaking. Hello, Tai," Sora replied.

"Oh, hey Sora. How are you?"

Sora fiddled with her stuffed animal, an absurd smile on her face. "I'm doing pretty well – just getting ready for work. And you?"

"I'm great," Tai responded. "I won't keep you long if you're getting ready. You're still up for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Well, I'd like where I'm taking you to be a surprise, but I have on quick question. Do you own anything to wear that is semi-formal? Like a dress or something?"

Sora wrinkled her nose at the idea of a dress. She mentally went through her wardrobe and decided to call Ale for help later. "Sure. But where are we going?" she pressed.

"That's a surprise, fair damsel."

Sora giggled before she could stop herself. While mentally cursing herself for the stupid response, she conceded, "Fair enough. So I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"How does eight o'clock sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Thanks for the phone call. See you tomorrow at eight."

"Good-bye for now, Sora," Tai intoned.

"Good-bye."

Upon hanging up the phone, Sora reached for her cell and punched in a quick text message. She sent the plea for clothing help to Ale, and left for work.

In his hotel room, Tai stared at the bouquet of white roses he purchased for Sora. He planned to meet her at the Cheshire before it opened with the flowers as a surprise. The brunet checked his watch, his reflection, grabbed the flowers and left on a mission to woo the beautiful red-head.

…………………………………………………

Gato: Okay, so it has been FOREVER. I know this. And, I apologize. School is freaking killing me – I hate university. Anyhow, many, many MANY thanks to all of you for your patience. A special thank you to Resheal Mannan and friends for the barrage of the most flattering e-mails I've ever received. You all rock my world.

Irie: Wooooooooooo. Even though this is _so_ exciting, what do you say we do reviewer response?

Gato: Do you have somewhere to be?

Irie: Lint Land.

Gato: …Right. Moving on…

TO JyouraKoumi: Thank you.

TO nickygirl: Thanks!

TO INUYASHAREDSTAR: He does indeed. Gracias!

TO Marie Darkholme: I know that 'lass' can get repetitive, but I couldn't think of any other Scottish slang. Thanks for the review!

TO Stever-Racer: I'm also a fan of Sean's morals. That's why I made him that way. Anyhow, thanks for the review! Glad you're liking it!

TO white artemis: They are going out indeed. In spades even! Sorry, the cliches are attacking me. I hope the new characters aren't too confusing…thanks!

TO Ayame: Here's your update! What do you think of Sora's personality?

Gato: That's all for now. Next chapter…the dates!


	5. Good Grammar

It took Taichi an hour to reach the fateful fantasy-themed bar. He paused several times on his trip to check his hair and ensure the flowers remained alive. The tulips just began to open and their pale pink offset the sprigs of baby's breath scattered throughout the bouquet. The wealthy brunet reached the entrance to the bar, but paused with his hand on the door. Customers swarmed around the bar, and Tai could just glimpse familiar red hair among the crowd. Despite his want to see the beautiful red head, he assumed Sora would not appreciate a large scale display of affection. The small sign near the door indicated that the bar closed at 11:30 – late for a Sunday. Tai's stomach rumbled loudly; he obeyed the primal need and wandered away in search of a restaurant. He decided to return right at closing in order to give Sora her flowers. A small Italian restaurant stood at the end of the block; Tai opened the door and entered the hushed, romantic atmosphere. Tables decorated simply with candles and pure white table cloths attracted Tai's sophisticated nature. The hungry gentleman hopefully approached the maître'd.

"A table for one, sir?" the tall man asked through a thick Italian accent.

"Yes, if you please. Have you any room?" Tai asked formally. The Italian man smiled indulgently, glad to have a sophisticated client. He efficiently gathered two menus and smiled.

"This way please, sir."

The maitre'd seated Tai by a window, several tables away from a teenaged couple. By practices etiquette, the head waiter placed the napkin on Tai's lap, opened the menu and filled the water glass. With a discrete bow, the Italian retreated. As the brunet con-man scanned the menu, he wondered about his friends' activities tonight. Sean, he knew, had a date with the Hispanic barmaid. Stephen met a girl at breakfast, so Tai could guess his actions. He idly wondered if Stephen even thought to get tested.

Joshua's whereabouts remained a mystery. Kayla left early that morning and Josh spent the day wandering through the hotel like a lost puppy. He vanished from the hotel around eight thirty that evening, just half an hour before Tai left. The thought of Joshua and Kayla made Tai thirsty for something stronger than water. He reached for the wine list and just made his decision when a waiter appeared at his elbow.

"Would you like to order, sir?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to start with an Insalata Capresi and antipasto platter followed by the Lamb with Salsa Verde. And, I would like to pair each with the recommended wine."

The waited grinned. "Excellent choices, sir. I will return momentarily with some fresh bread."

…

Two hours later, remnants of Salsa Verde dotted Tai's plate. The waiter appeared once more. "How was everything, sir?"

"Wonderful," Tai replied honestly. "I will make a note to return to this restaurant. My compliments go to the chef."

"I will pass on your praise, sir. Would you care for any dessert? The Tiramisu is delicious. Or, if I may be so bold to suggest our selection of fruit sorbet? It would be a wonderful way to cleanse the palate."

"That sounds marvelous, I'll have the sorbet."

"Yes, sir."

The waiter vanished and outdoor noise swelled as someone entered the restaurant. Tai glanced up and nearly choked on his wine. Joshua led Kayla to the maitre'd. Moments later, the pair sat several feet from Tai. The brunet forced himself to remain in his chair despite his steadily growing anger.

"Your sorbet, sir."

"Thank you," Tai replied absently. He ate the fruit flavoured ice without tasting, his eyes fixed on the young couple. Moments later, he paid his check, donned his jacket and walked casually over to his friend.

"Fancy meeting you here," Tai drawled.

Joshua inhaled a slice of prosciutto and nearly choked. Kayla replaced her utensils and smiled coyly.

"Good evening, Tai. How wonderful to see you again."

"You as well, Kayla. I heard you had to work this morning. Did everything go well?"

Her eyes flickered. "Yes, thanks."

"Where is it that you work?" Tai continued.

Her cornflower blue eyes became veiled. "Oh, it's nothing exciting, I'm just a waitress at a restaurant downtown – The Nascar."

"Interesting name. It sounds like fun."

Joshua finally managed to swallow. "What are you doing here, Tai?" he asked bluntly.

"Same as you – eating, but now, I must be off. I promised to meet someone soon."

"Who are the flowers for?" Kayla asked before Tai could turn away.

Tai smiled. "That's a secret." Before Kayla could ask another question, Tai turned and walked jauntily out of the restaurant. He checked his watch – 11:15, and turned in the direction of the Cheshire Cat. On the way, Tai replayed his brief conversation with Kayla. Her face, body language and tone all pointed to one fact – she was lying.

…

Ale smiled as the waiter placed several dishes on their table. She and Sean each ordered three dishes they found interesting and decided to share. Ale nibbled on the salmon ceviche; it reminded her of home.

"How is the salmon?" Sean asked.

" Delicious; you should try some." Ale pushed the plate slightly in his direction. "How is that Thai salad thing?"

"Awesome. So, you're in Ryerson University, then? What are you studying?"

"Radio and Television Arts. So, hopefully, by the end I'll be a director."

"Really?" Sean asked. "That's incredible. That must be a dream come true. Is directing what you always wanted to do?"

"No," Ale heard herself say. She paused in surprise. Only Sora knew that she didn't want to be a director – at least not entirely. Before Sean could react, Ale continued. "What do you do?"

Sean made a mental note to return to that topic. "I'm an entrepreneur."

"And that is what?" Ale pressed, her English grammar slipping. "Oh wait, the proper way is, 'What is that', isn't it?"

Sean ginned, "Yes indeed." He took a couple more bites of the colourful salad while Ale finished off half of the ceviche.

Once she swallowed, she asked again, "Well, what is an entrepreneur?"

Sean thought the question out carefully and finally decided to give Ale a very general, almost dictionary definition. "It means that I am the one who hears an idea for a business or a product, and starts working on producing the product or starting the company, or whatever it may be. Usually, I only back things that look economically promising, but there's always risk, you know?"

Ale nodded slowly. "I think I understand. So, if there was an empty building in a good location, and you knew of several people who could cook, you might decide to open a restaurant. Is that a good example?"

"Yeah, that's a perfect example."

"Well then, if I ever find the perfect spot for a restaurant, I'll make sure to call you."

Sean grinned and swapped dishes with Ale. The lemon scented salmon proved difficult to keep on his fork. To draw attention away from his awkward eating abilities, he asked, "Wouldn't you be opening up a movie studio rather than a restaurant?"

Almost too quickly, Ale responded, "Right, of course, a movie studio."

Sean debated how far to push his luck in this conversation. Hesitantly he asked, "Would you rather work in a restaurant than as a movie director?"

The young Hispanic girl fiddled with the remains of her salad. Her body language gave Sean his answer, and so he began to change the topic when Ale said, "I would, but I can't seem to find work anywhere. I took a few years of cooking school at a very prestigious cooking school back in Mexico, and as you know I can bartend. Unfortunately, that doesn't get me a job much better than at a McDonalds. I've tried place upon place, but everywhere they tell me that already they have filled the positions."

Her grammar had dissolved completely, but Ale did not care enough to re-word the sentences. Sean noted the way she reverted to Spanish grammar whenever she became emotional or nervous. He also saw the pain in her eyes when she talked about her attempts to secure a job – the same pain as when she mentioned her family.

"That's racism for you," he said bluntly. "Sadly, it turns up everywhere, even in these so called 'lands of opportunity'. Well, I'll let you know if I find any restaurant openings, I will be sure to let you know." His eyes sparkled. "But, I think I'd have to sample your cooking first, just so that I know who I'm recommending."

Ale laughed softly and accepted the last piece of salmon from Sean's fork. "Are you asking me out on another date, Sean?"

"Well, I think I'm inviting myself over to your house actually." He smiled and felt immense relief when his date returned the grin. "How does Tuesday night sound?"

…

Tai confidently pushed open the door of the Cheshire Cat. Sora stood alone at the bar, a rag in one hand and several shot glasses in the other. A male bartender who Tai had yet to meet mopped the floor several feet away. Sora tossed the shot glasses in a sink, noticed Tai and grinned self-consciously.

"Hello Tai, I wasn't expecting you this evening." She fumbled with the wet rag – it dripped dirty water onto her shoes. She cursed her inability to make small talk in the same way as Ale. _For Christ's sake, Ale can't even speak English properly and she still does this better than me. Maybe the secret is being from another country._

"I know, and I won't keep you long because I don't want to get you into any trouble." Tai approached the bar slowly, the flowers hidden under his jacket. "I was just having a late dinner at the Italian place down the street, and I thought I'd surprise you." In a smooth motion, Tai revealed the flowers and presented them to the beautiful red-head.

Sora blushed, the colour obvious on her fair skin. "Oh, you didn't have to go to all of this trouble…"

"It's not trouble at all," Tai assured with a grin. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, but I will see you tomorrow evening. Have a wonderful night, Sora."

The confident brunet strode happily out of the bar, leaving an amazed Sora, her face as pink as the tulips in her hands.

…

Sean and Ale walked lazily around the city and discussed movies they had seen during their lives. Ale gawked with amazement that Sean had yet to watch _Casablanca_; he reprimanded her lightly for never taking an interest in _Alien _or _Predator_. Ale laughed aloud at Sean's comments that _Alien_ had defined a generation.

"How exactly did a horror movie define a generation?" Ale questioned, her grammar back in place.

"It reminded people that there is something to be afraid of. More that your _Casablanca_ movie which is all about true love and horse rides into the sunset." His eyes shone with laughter.

Ale snickered. "It is not! There are no horses and no sunsets…"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, well, I assume there _are_ sunsets, but they aren't the main focus."

Sean shook his head. "See, it sounds like you need to pay attention to symbolism and whatnot in _Casablanca_. Nothing like that in a classic horror and sci-fi like _Alien_."

"Alright, I have an idea," the Hispanic girl proposed. "You rent _Alien_ and _Casablanca_ for our date on Tuesday, and we'll watch both. That way, we actually know what we're talking about when we argue about the fact that _Casablanca_ is a much better movie than _Alien_."

Sean laughed loudly. "That sounds like a good plan to me. That way, you'll know the characters' names when you're praising _Alien_."

The pair had arrived at Ale's small apartment. While Ale rooted for her large keychain, she fretted over how to say goodbye. She hadn't been on a date in years. Fortunately, Sean, always a perfect gentleman, knew how to behave. Gallantly, he placed a kiss on Ale's hand and smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Ale."

She flushed. "Well, thank you, Sean. I had a lovely time. I don't work on Tuesday but I do have class until six, so how does seven thirty sound?"

"Half seven?" Sean echoed. "That sounds perfect. I'll be here with movies and popcorn. See you then."

He waited until Ale let herself into her apartment before he left, thoroughly pleased with the evening.

On the other side of the thin wood, Ale leaned against the wall for support. _Why did I invite him over?_ she demanded of herself. _The apartment is so cramped and…embarrassing._

Despite these thoughts, she couldn't stop smiling when she reflected upon her evening with the Scotsman. It amazed Ale how easily she could converse with this perfect stranger. Absently, she rifled through her mental recipe book in search of a perfect meal.

_ And besides_, another voice reminded, _he's already seen your apartment._

…

Sora closed the bar an hour after Tai left. The cellophane on the flowers crinkled as Sora attempted to hail one of the few empty taxis. Brian, he co-worker and supervisor, left almost twenty minutes earlier, and Sora felt uncomfortable walking through the dark city alone. A cold breeze caused Sora to shiver and hinted at an end to the strange spell which had descended upon the city. For the past two weeks, summery warmth had replaced the usual late-March chill. Now, as Sora pulled her thin coat tighter around her shoulders, she sighed in resignation that the cold would return. This change of climate could alter her outfit for the upcoming date.

At the thought of Tai, Sora flushed a deep crimson. His visit and the flowers had shown her more affection than she'd received in a long time. _'No boy has done anything like that for me. Not since Matt anyway…'_

A cab finally pulled up to the curb, and Sora gratefully slid onto the warm fake leather, momentarily distracted from her reminiscing. The red-head dumped her purse and work uniform on the seat, but kept the flowers balanced on her knees.

The taxi driver grinned and asked, "Where to, lovely?" His thick Scottish accent reminded Sora of Ale's date and she grinned. After providing her address, Sora grabbed her phone and dialed the young Hispanic's number.

"Bueno?" Ale greeted.

"Hey! How did it go?"

Ale laughed. "I was going to wait until you got home to call you about it, but I guess you couldn't wait, ah? You must have just gotten off work."

Sora played absently with one of the tulips. "Yeah, I just closed up. But that's not the point. How did the date go?"

"Really well," Ale replied without hesitation. "Except, I did something really stupid and invited him over to my house on Tuesday. I'm cooking him dinner and we're watching movies."

"Ale Sanchez!" Sora cried in genuine surprise. "I'm very impressed, but I also want to know what the hell happened to my shy little Hispanic friend." Ale snickered. "Why was it a stupid idea to invite him to your house? I think that date sounds adorable."

"But," Ale paused, "but what if he thinks that now…something is going to happen?"

"Then you tell him flat-out no," Sora replied quickly and firmly. "But, he doesn't seem like that kind of boy. Did he come across as that kind of guy on your date?"

"No," Ale replied after a moment, "he didn't at all, but that doesn't mean…"

"Stop!" Sora commanded. "You are not allowed to dwell on the negative. Just concentrate on cooking the perfect meal and finding an outfit for me."

"Oh right! Do you know where you are going yet?"

Sora caught the taxi driver watching her in the rear view mirror. Immediately uncomfortable, she said, "Not yet. He's being all secretive; though he did stop buy the bar with flowers tonight. I don't have any class tomorrow, so just come over when you're done classes, okay? See you tomorrow!"

"Ciao, Sora!"

Sora placed her phone back into her purse and clutched the flowers more tightly, glad that they had nearly reached her house. The taxi driver smiled, as if he sensed her tension.

"It sounds like I've got a love sick young woman in my car this evening."

Sora flushed. "I'm not love sick – I haven't even been on a date with the boy yet."

"Ah." He grinned. "Well, I'd say that 'es pretty keen on you, judging by those there flowers, love."

"I guess so." She smiled absently. The taxi stopped outside her townhouse and Sora paid the man, thanking him for the ride.

"My pleasure, lass. Now, have a good time on your date, alright?"

"I will!" she replied with a small laugh.

'_Strange night,'_ Sora mused as she entered her townhouse. She carefully filled a vase and placed her tulips in the water. Absently, and with a large smile on her pretty face, Sora stroked the flower petals, unaware that Ale was doing the exact same several subway stops away.

……………………………………………


End file.
